


(PodFic) did you hear that ?

by GeminiWishes



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Ghost Stories, Halloween, Halloween Special!, Haunting, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slice of Life, mild religious undertone, mutual bonding over ghosts, ratchet experiences paranormal activity, ratchet is losing his shit here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes
Summary: “ There’s no such thing as spirits,” Ratchet declared – finality in his tone, before going back to the computer. Eventually, the children resumed their mindless conversation, their laughter echoing not far behind.The discussion laid dormant in the back of his mind for days, nearly forgotten if it wasn’t for the fact that his things started to go missing.( scary fic, halloween special !)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	(PodFic) did you hear that ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirensangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensangel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [did you hear that ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541856) by [sirensangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensangel/pseuds/sirensangel). 



Soundcloud Link:[ Available here](https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/did-you-hear-that-transformers-prime)


End file.
